The Darkest Moment
by SYM803
Summary: Summary: James Potter is a 16 year old red haired and violet eyed freak, who is the target of most bullies, and has served more detentions than the whole school put together and is the son of Harry Potter. He is sent back in time to retrieve the elixir be


**The Darkest Moment**

**Summary:** James Potter is a 16 year old red haired and violet eyed freak, who is the target of most bullies, and has served more detentions than the whole school put together and is the son of Harry Potter. He is sent back in time to retrieve the elixir before time runs out. Can James rise up to the occasion and retrieve the elixir before...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the old Harry Potter people or places because I'm not J.K. Rowling. I do own this James, and all of his generation. Don't sue me. That would be a mistake.

**Chapter One: Lord Voldemort's evil plot to rule the world III **

**(Harry's seventh year):  **

"S***!" Harry exclaimed. "Next week we take N.E.W.T.s. I have to do well in order to become an aurror.

"You know", Hermione said. "I want to be the Headmistress of Hogwarts. I mean how much longer can Dumbledore stay? He's probably in his hundred fifties.  Come on Harry, we should take notes on important things. 

"Ok", Harry replied. 

He picked up his quill. All of sudden he felt the all too familiar jerk behind his naval.

"Harry!" Ron screamed. 

He grabbed Harry by the back.

"Ron, get off of him!" Hermione yelled. 

She pulled him in attempt to get him off Harry. Unfortunately, all her attempts failed. The last thing any of them saw was the chair Harry was sitting in.

They landed with a thud at somebody's feet. Harry looked up, right into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"So Harry we meet again." He said laughing evilly. "Along with the whole bloody crew."  He said faking a sigh.

He turned to Wormtail. "Who can tell me why THAT WHENEVER I SEND A PORTKEY TO BRING ME HARRY POTTER, ARE THERE ALWAYS FOOLS HANGING ONTO HIM?!?!?!" He raged. 

"Kill the others!" He shouted when he finally calmed down. "Or better yet, lock them up"

"In what cell?" shouted Ron.

"Were in Azkaban, fool, there are plenty of available cells. I thank Fudge for leaving the dementors as guards, the prisoners are free, and you can help yourself to any cell you want, as long as you are in plenty of discomfort."

"But then again, it might be more fun to watch you die, how long can you last before going insane?"

"Now Harry, I give you one more chance to come to our side, before I let you watch your friends get tortured into insanity, and then I kill you."

"Never!" Harry shouted.

"Always the brave one, aren't you, well have it your way…"

"Crucio!" He shouted pointing his wand at Hermione"

Harry dived in front of her before sinking to the ground in severe pain.

"Had enough yet Potter?" Voldemort asked his eyes flashing madly.

Harry thought for a moment. Suddenly he had an idea. His mother died to save him, if he could summon all that love as a shield to repel all curse, and send them back at Voldemort. He concentrated, he tried the same tactic as Occlumency, he cleared his mind of everything except his mothers love. 

He no longer felt the excruciating pain. He noticed Voldemort crumpling in pain. It worked. He shielded himself again, with all his might, not a moment to soon.  

Angered by Harry's success, Voldemort raised his wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra". Like 16 years ago, the curse bounced of Harry and hit Voldemort. Lifelessly he fell to the ground, his mothers love had worked again.

"Harry, the quill!" Hermione screamed.

"Accio quill!" Harry shouted, before the death eaters could grab it. The three of them grabbed the quill and safely landed in Dumbledore's office.

**~~20 Years Later ~~ **

**"**My Lord", said a dark voice. "How will you get it?"

"I will manage Malfoy", said a colder voice. "I'm the dark lord, of course I will manage. 

After all, Cassandra said, "A boy born to the man, who has defeated you twice, will assist you to find the weapon you most need, but his intentions will be reversed".  The only person I can think of that has defeated me twice is Harry Potter, and his only son is James Potter."

"Yeah so that means what exactly?"

"You remind of Wormtail you babbling idiot!" Haven't I made it clear enough? I need the elixir of life so badly. I'm going to die soon if I don't get it.

"But you can't die"

"Fool of a Malfoy!"

"I cannot be a shadowy spirit forever; sooner or later you will have to finish me off," 

"Oh, now I get it. You need the elixir of life, so you'll have a body forever, and then you can kill Harry Potter. Though, it might have been easier if we had heard the prophecy. It might have given us more help.

"Yes, and I punished your father for that escapade. But anyhow, he'll assist us, but I don't know how yet. Go. I will call you when I need you." 

"But sir, you are weak, you need my help!"

"I said GO! LEAVE, bye-bye!" Voldemort Screamed.

"Is it just me or did you develop a sarcastic attitude this time around?"

"Malfoy…"

"Ok, ok I'm leaving. Suit yourself."


End file.
